


师生play

by sherry68



Category: bts, jin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherry68/pseuds/sherry68
Relationships: all JIN - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	师生play

“……唔、你”他不由自主地想要往后退一退，背后却只能碰到一片冰凉的墙壁，下意识瑟缩了一下，倒是被面前人逮住了空隙。

“老师害怕了吗？”面前的少年双手紧紧圈住他的腰，那力气他都怀疑要在自己的身上掐出青来。少年似乎仍嫌不够，一条腿得寸进尺地踏进了他的领域内，虽然比他矮上些，但这种自上而下的角度反倒给了他更自由的空间，他的领口在刚刚被扯了个大开，少年呼出的热气喷洒在他本就敏感的胸口，让他有些颤栗。

“都立起来了，”少年刻意压低了些声线，舌尖轻轻触碰了一下他之前就已经在空气中颤颤巍巍立起的乳珠，“哈、”他颤了颤，脸上沾染了些情欲的绯红，“老师好h”少年笑了笑，双手早已不老实地解开了他裤子的皮带。

“小孩子”他轻斥了一句，他的声音其实已经明显得发软了，像是黏答答的蜜糖，少年被这称呼激得有些不高兴了，那硬得发烫的东西暗示性地向前顶一顶，“那你岂不是在犯罪啊？老—师—”他坏心眼地啄吻着雪白的胸脯，缓慢上移，最终停在了他的莹润的耳垂。天知道他觊觎这软绵的地方到底多久了，每每看见被注视就鲜红的一片，他就只能不耐地控制住自己不安的某处。

半是娇气半是嗔怪地瞪了少年一眼，盈盈的黑眸隐在冰冷的镜框后竟倒是被晕出了虚假的情意来，“想做就快点行不行？”半张的红唇里软软的舌尖半露，尚未见过什么大世面的少年哪抵得住这样的引诱，眯了眯眼，有些疯又有些迷恋地咬上了他的嘴唇。

“珍珍，珍珍”他一边啃食着他钦慕已久的老师柔嫩的嘴唇，一边急不可耐的褪下他紧绷的西装裤，大手肆意地揉捏着他的臀部，“老师……”

这两种不同的称谓不断交错着出现，引得两个人都在这种背德的快感下迎来了自己的高潮，但和金硕珍有些餍足的表现不同，身为学生的那位可显然没这么容易满足，他的手探到被隐藏在臀肉之后那隐秘的后穴，即使眼角已经憋得通红，他还是极尽所能温柔地慢慢探索着那柔嫩的地方。  
也可能是昏暗的灯光带来的错觉，他竟觉得平时高高在上的老师眼里是带着爱意的温柔，他的手轻轻碰了碰他的眼角，“进来吧。”他轻声说。

“呜——”金硕珍睁大了眼，贝齿紧紧咬住了自己的下唇，虽然见不得小孩儿憋红了眼的样子，但他也没能想到会带来这么激烈的后果。

“慢、慢点——顶到了啊，哈”他彻底悬了空，背部被抵在墙上，他此时有些庆幸自己没被脱了上衣，否则以这种震颤的频率，他可不想回家看自己背部红了一片的样子。

“哈、呜”最深处的地方突然被顶到，柔软的肠道紧紧收缩了一下，贪婪地吞着那根滚烫的东西，“老师，老师，老师，珍珍”少年埋在金硕珍雪白的胸脯上，不断吮吸着颤颤巍巍冒着头的乳珠，那豁出去了命的架势仿佛是从他的胸里吸出不存在的奶水。

他想使劲推推埋在他胸前努力耕耘的头，却根本使不上什么力气了，“别，别……吸了，痒”他的声音和他的身体一样几乎要软成一滩水了，他甚至能感觉到自己的后穴也快化成了湿哒哒的蜂蜜罐了，让他恨不得一辈子跟面前的这人黏在一起了。

“嘶—”少年深吸了一口气，狠狠咬住了自己的后牙槽，生怕自己就这么交代在了那温暖的缴械中，“我要死在你的骚穴里，老师。”他狠狠咬了一下金硕珍纤弱的脖子，留下个刺眼的痕迹，“杀了我吧。”

可金硕珍几乎已经听不清他在说什么了，他沉溺在这场令他满意的肉欲中，“快，快一点”他甚至主动伸出了手环住少年的脖子，将自己轻飘飘的身体交给了他，看起来充满了精英感的眼镜在颠簸中勉勉强强地挂在了金硕珍的脸上，“再激烈一点—”哪还谈得上什么精英，这人分明就是个荡妇，少年深刻地意识到这个问题。

到底是年轻了些，他难奈不住地想要投降，可剩余丁点的理智迫使他想要离开那温暖的巢穴，似乎感受到他想要离开的意图，金硕珍罕见地不满了。

他贴了过去，和少年交换了一个湿热的吻，牵连出的银丝甚至被他带进了嘴里，艳色的舌尖怜惜地舔了舔，少年被勾得魂都快没了半条，他轻附上少年的耳边，“射进来”妖精低语着，夹紧了肠道中那根坚硬，“我想要你。”

“啊——！”少年再也憋不住了，彻底释放了自己。

金硕珍半阖着眼，嘴角牵起了笑，他向朝圣者献上了唇，“好孩子。”


End file.
